The present invention relates to ore flotation. In another aspect, the invention relates to a mineral collector for use in ore flotation. In another aspect, the invention relates to an improved ore flotation process.
Froth flotation is a process for recovering and concentrating minerals from ores. In a froth flotation process, the ore is crushed and wet ground to obtain a pulp. Additives such as mineral flotation or collecting agents, frothing agents, suppressants, stabilizers, and the like are added to the pulp to assist separating valuable minerals from the undesired gangue portions of the ore. The pulp is then aerated to produce a froth at the surface. The minerals which adhere to the bubbles or froth are skimmed or otherwise removed and a mineral-bearing froth is collected and further processed to obtain the desired minerals. Typical mineral flotation collectors include xanthates, amines, alkyl sulfates, arene sulfonates, dithiocarbamates, dithiophosphates, and thiols.